monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Jean Vonroe's Basic diary
Cover My diary is rigged so when you open it, my spells would close it back. 05/7 My mother loves to casts spells in the morning before I wake up because I can smell breakfast two hours before. Sometimes I wonder why I blessed to have such a wonderful mother who isn't an evil witch. She is one of the most generous givers that I have ever come across. My mom eventually came to my room to remind me that breakfast was ready, which I knew already. I waltz over to the kitchen and sat and spell the meal before I headed off. 05/8 My two buddies are coming over to practice our new song for our album, Wicked: The Beginning. It seems only yesterday that we were trying to get a break and become on of the biggest bands in monster history. Wait! It was yesterday! Erik and Hawk brought me to the maul to get new gear for our band equipment, which we needed. Erik insisted I get the spider pattern speaker and Hawk demanded I get the winged mic stand. I couldn't choose between them, so I got a wand-like microphone and they weren't pressed about it. The musical gear was being prepared to be set up now. 05/9 In our new band-room, Erik was setting up lights, his drum sets and the works. Him having extra hands are the best ever! Hawk mentioned that an upcoming gig was heading our way, a huge one! Casta Fierce and Wicked Park were going to be there. It was rumored that Catty Noir might be singing too. Erik called Faericity Sparkx, his ghoulfriend and one of my best mates, to set up a schedule that'll be out of this monster world. She is always down to go to a gig since she is the beast DJ. She told me that she had the gig down pact even before the official announcement. See, I knew Faericity would have this in the fiery-bag because she thinks ahead, unlike some other manager in our band. Speaking on it, Casta Fierce looks to be performing 'Witching-Hour' that day, so I could be able to perform our new song too. 05/12 Instead of going to practice, I went to the movies with Erik and Hawk last night. Faericity couldn't come, she was extremely busy with planning the gig so much that she called off time. From the corner of my eye, I saw him, the boy with the mummy wrappings. His amber eyes and dark hair complementing together coming even closer to me. He glanced at me for a moment with a little smirk. My heart started to pump more than ever. 05/13 I never understood why my powers don't want to work when I want them too. They backfire all the time. Yes, I know only have the power of re-life and telekinesis, but how can bringing something back to life, like a plant, backfire? I would never know really. My mother's powers are far more advanced than mine! It's all good but I want to surpass her one day, to keep her legacy alive.Over my shoulder was a giant cardboard box filled on the rim of foam. I focused my mind on the box and thought of it moving to the right but came rushing towards me instead. I dodged it just in time. 05/23 Finally, after ten days, it's time for the real thing. Our first gig ever and right after school lets out, the student body will be so surprised. Hawk made sure that all of the equipment came, Erik tested them out for us and Faericity posted each and every flier on anything capable of holding something up. The bell rung. We got in place and waited for the students. One by one, they came over and shocked they ran over to us to hear good music. I let out a little vocal melody. I closed my eyes and imagine I was in the biggest concert ever, just being myself. Erik started to drum one of his beast beats ever while Hawk's wings flourished out with ever guitar springing.Category:Isaacelwwe's Diaries Category:Jean Vonroe logs